nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
The Forced Fight: Unaru vs Yusugi 12/13/15
'Participants:' Inuzuka Unaru , Uzumaki Yusugi '' 'Title: Unaru vs Yusgui 12/13/15' Yusugi: -Puffy dark clouds filled the sky. The sky still rainless, Yusugi wondered when the village would get back to his daily routine , weather rise. And began to rain harshly on a daily bases again. His ocean blue eyes starring down the clouds. He exhaled and inhaled as he observed the village from above the top of is house. He heard a noise from above, a carrier pigeon came diving in towards Yusugi, before landing gracefully beside him. One the back of it was a miniature container, it turned its back to him as he opened it only to find a letter with the whorlpool seal on it. As he looked closer he realized it was from his clan. He wondered what the higher ups in his clan wanted with him, he shrugged to himself before looking at the signature at the top. It read Ritsuka Uzumaki in big bold letters, although Yusugi didn’t know much, he knew exactly who that was. The Son of the Amegake, Kagato Uzumaki himself. He was in a sense happy to be getting recognized by a person of great importance. He read down only to find that Rituska wanted him to fight a Genin of him, he figured he had a team and wanted hi to fight one of his own. It also read to meet them in the streets of Amegakure. After this he folded up and placed it into his left hoodie pocket. After this he closed the lid on the container, right after this the carrier pigeon took flight, not long after it was out of sight. He got up the roof as he stretched his body. Yusugi quickly fell down to his window, before entering, after this he went down stairs and out the door, after this he left his block and now onto the main streets of Amegakure. Wearing his usual attire, black short-sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki symbol etched on both shoulders. Orange sleeveless hoodie with Uzumaki symbol on the center back of it. White bandage on the right arm, a orange ring of bandage on the shoulder, and the white bandage ending at the wrist. Black arm warmers veering his forearms. Black standard shinobi pants, and standard black shinobi sandals that extended form his ankles. And had an opening on the heel and the toes. He stood at a height of 5’4 with dark red hair and ocean blue eyes. Light skinned with freckles on his face, his hair in a ponytail with strands of hair falling in the front of his face on both sides and some on both side of his shoulders while his forhead covered with his headband protector. As for Yusugi’s inventory he had six shurikens, six senbon, three smoke bombs, and two flash bombs. He jumped on a rooftop as he sat on top of a rooftop, as he waited for the person he would be sparring, hoping that the person would depict him from all the others with no problem.- UnaruInuzuka: -Inuzuka Unaru crouched on the roof top of one of the buildings of the main street entering the village. His silver shards looked up into the few clouds above... The rain had been a normal occurrence for him for this year, not having it felt strange now. Even after the fact of hating it when he first came here in the time since he has gotten use to the feeling of those cold drops hitting his face, caressing those red fang marks upon those cheeks of his, running threw his burgundy mop of hair and at times down his neck to under that black and gray sleeveless jacket he wore that held four kunai one of which was custom made. To not have them at this moment felt forbidding, it had him nervous and weary... it made him feel that there was something coming and he had no time to prepare. He had two pups settled just behind him, one black and chocolate the other white and red. They laid upon the higher roof top and slept as he settled there not much larger than house cats. He had been told by Ritsuka his Sensei and boyfriend to come here and spar a new Genin. He hasn't been doing much on the sparing as of late and clearly he had felt he needed to dust off his skills a bit to be ready for the upcoming Chunin exams. He let his eyes trail down from the skies above and glanced himself over. Under the jacket laid a short sleeved black hoodie. On his legs a pair of black pants and on his feet matching sandals that only had his toes showing. He had a purple pouch settled at his tailbone that held two smoke bombs, two paper bombs, a rebreather, and a spool of wire string. At his right hip he had a pouch that held nine shuriken and two senbon. On his left hand thigh he had a scroll holder two scrolls held in place there, one held every day items but the other had weapons within. Thinking back he easily remembered he had four extra kunai, two more smoke bombs and four more paper bombs. Along with the extras he also had two flash bombs settled in that seal on that scroll. He was immaculate on making sure his weapons were in good shape and that he always had them on hand, he was paranoid to a fault and never seemed to go anywhere without some kind of weapon on hand, even if his body itself was a strong weapon alone. He soon moved his hands straightening out the purple bracers on his arms with finger-less gloves underneath small tell tale signs on the back of his left hand fingers showing scarring the most of the scar hidden from sight. He shifted those hands down to secure the buckles on the shin guards that matched those bracers. All this done slow, calculating expecting to be unnoticed on the roof top in the shadow he was within as he did so. He scratched the back of his neck just under the latch of his black leather spiked choker he had his forehead protector riveted to. He shifted a bit as he suddenly noticed a new scent come into the area, letting his eyes roam he pinpointed the other and saw a boy with red hair land on a roof top just across from where he settled. He didn't go for dramatics he just stood up letting the clouded light give his position away. He was only four foot ten and his built was lean, however that was where advantages would have ended, that lean body was made for fighting, both genetically and from a life of training for such. He didn't show a single emotion on his face, his features neutral, the smallest of reactions he often gave was only noticed by a trained eye for such minute motions... Only the closes of people he knew really noticed his emotions showing outside of a fight. He reached up and tightened the ebony bandanna around his forehead before dropping down with a simple step off the roof top, a small sound emanating from his lips that only had the pups who had shifted to their feet to have them settle back to relaxing but on stand by. He landed softly on the ground and looked up towards the other before speaking up.- “ I take it your the one sent here by my sensei?” -He settled in a calm stance, but there was tension in his shoulders, just enough to speak that he was on guard and ready for the fight that was to come.- Yusugi: -As Yusugi sat upon the rooftop he heard a slight thump. He looked under himself as he noticed a male figure standing under him, he watched as the individual looked up towards him before questioning as to whether or not he was sent here by his Sensei or not. He questioned Ritsuka Uzumaki before jumping off the rooftop and landing on the ground gracefully, on his two feet. He gave a nice smile to the individual before putting out his right hand and parting his lips. “My names Yusugi Uzumaki, nice to meet yah” He gave a slight grinned after making the statement, his ocean blue eyes couldn’t but help starring at the individual’s cheeks noticing red fangs on them. He scanned the individual top to bottom before asking him where would he prefer their practice spar to be held at.- UnaruInuzuka: -He watched as he hopped down, gave his name and offered his hand in greeting. Those silver shards only slightly blinked, glanced at the hand and looked the other over slightly taking in the others height, build, clothing and possible places weapons could be hidden. He didn't offer a hand, he never seemed that friendly to new people, he had extreme trust issues and even a friendly one like this Yusugi had him keep his guard up, there was a very select few that he really showed any inclinations of trust towards. When trust is broken, spat on or ripped away by enough people it never is easy to trust again and for a thirteen year old like him he couldn't remember much of a time when he trusted others that well, maybe before his childhood was ripped from him, maybe at that time he did truly trust others without question... He soon ignored the hand and spoke up his voice not showing any emotion in it.- “Names Unaru.” -He took in the other as he questioned where they should do this spar, a barely noticed smirk formed on his lips, most wouldn't even see the action of his as he spoke again.- “Here is fine.” -He was use to fighting anywhere in the village of Ame, and everyone in the boundaries were use to such a thing coming to happen. Even now as he glanced around people who would be walking the streets at this time were choosing other routs to allow the two shinobi room to fight. He leapt back three yards from him and lowered his stance to a ready position to a fight. He flicked a hand and a stainless steel kunai was soon glinted in the sunlight in his left hand, unlike the mat black ones most come to have this one had diamond holes cut into the blade and a large ring centered between the blade and handle while a smaller ring was at the end of the handle itself. There wasn't much reason beyond him liking the blade to use it, it was made better and that it had a interesting balance to it but nothing extravagant, it was gifted to him and he couldn't help but agree with the one who bought it that it was made much better than any others he ever had used. As he lowered his form his hands settled at knee level, his legs spread just a bit to give balance and his hips settling lower keeping his back straight so he isn't bending over and overbalancing himself. Some would think it was a compromising position, however for him it was just a middle ground for his own attacks. He forced patience on himself... something inside of course hated the idea it was squirming it would have had him take that hand and use it as leverage in starting this fight but he at least was willing to give this other a chance to show him a bit about himself no matter how much that want ached within.- Yusugi: -He watched as the individual didn’t even offer his hand, completely ignoring Yusugi’s hand. His hand fell to his side. He observed as the individual spoke in a very cold toned voice before introducing himself as Unaru. Ater introducing him self as Unaru , Yusugi keeping up with his facial expressions he saw a quick smirk appear and disappear as fast as it had appeared. Before replying to Yusugi’s comment as to where their spar could be held. Unaru simply replied that we’re they stood was fine for their spar. He observed their surrounding as people began to take different routs, giving the two Genin room for their spar. After this he turned his focus back on Unaru, his opponent leapt back here yards before pulling out a kunai in his left hand. Yusugi’s eyes couldn’t helpbut to admire Unaru’s custom kunai. “ Nice kunai.” He watchedas Unaru brought his hands down to knee level then spreaded his legs apart from each other lowering his hips. Yusugi could obviously tell he was trying to hold a good form. After this Yusugi jumped back three yards before raising his right hand up and making the seal of confrontation. He looked at his opponent, letting him make the first move.- UnaruInuzuka: -He with those animalistic eyes watched as the other made a leap back himself and looked upon his weapon speaking up about it. His eyes for a moment flicked down to the weapon he held, a gift from yet another person that he hasn't seen in a long while... He pushed the thought away and shrugged.- “Was given to me. Works well for what it is.” -He took note of the other watching him and slipped his finger thru the smaller ring spreading his fingers out letting the other get a good look but then quickly flipped the weapon back into his grip as he watched the other soon form up that hand sign at first thinking he was about to attack but then he blinked slightly and took note of that sign for a second, realizing it was one of those formal hand signs... something he rarely used, however knew it well enough not to ignore it fully, He considered not forming it, see if it made the other question him even more for the facts of the matter he could see every reaction the other made in his body language but stayed silent of them all, the male will eventually realize how he was if he was going to interact with him around here. His hand twitched softly as he considered the situation within moments and figured how the spar goes will answer for himself if the second half truly would be given from him... He quickly flicked the hand sign up, two fingers, middle and index, straight up with the other two curved and held down by his thumb, half the sign of a tiger seal and easily recognized as a beginning of a fight. He considered the idea of the other not making a move, probably would have been better for him if he had. However since he didn't he pressed his own attack swiftly. He flipped that kunai to rest its blade safely against his forearm and moved, his speed from his family was soon shown as he rushed forward eyes ever watchful of the others actions, he took those six yards in with just a few swift steps and slashed upwards with that kunai diagonal from the others right hand waist to his left hand shoulder. If it hit it was made to bite into skin and muscle to make movement difficult for the fight ahead.- Yusugi: - He watched as Unaru seemed to be hesitant on whether or not to respond to him for doing the seal of confrontation. After noticing a bit of doubt from his opponent, he eventually came around and did the seal of confrontation as well. After this Yusugi payed close attention to each little movement made by his opponent, even if It was him simply breathing. His opponent flipped his kunai, watching as it rested on is forearm before he ran towards Yusugi. Yusugi noticed the great speed coming from his opponent, amazed at it actually. All together his opponent had run six yards before slashing his kunai up diagonal from Yusugi’s right hand waist to his left hand shoulder. Yusugi quickly crouched to the ground, before quickly attempting to push his right foot forward to hit the front left leg of his opponent to loose his balance and fall face first to the ground. If the move was executed smoothly Yusugi would quickly roll over to his left to avoid having his opponent fall on him once loosing balance. Jump up from the ground and pull out six senbon, filling each gap in between is fingers, with his legs spreaded out, for good balance.- UnaruInuzuka: -Unaru noted the fact of the one dropping to the ground, his eyes flicking to watch movement of the others and saw that leg lash out to try and knock him off balance, he swiftly brought his balance backwards on to his right leg that was back out of reach and shifted that left one just a bit letting the impact of that foot be taken by that bracer of his and slide off to the side just as the Uzumaki rolled to the side to avoid any possible collision. He sprung back from the confrontation but took it on himself to snag two shuriken from his thigh pouch and slipping his kunai away into a sleeve pocket snagged a smoke bomb just as the other had withdrew those senbon. With this he threw the bomb at the others feet and with his other hand two seconds after the smoke started billowing around and after a quick twitch of that highly sensitive nose flung those star shaped weapons into it. His throw wouldn't be perfectly precise with the smoke cover however his aim was to aim generally at knee level and the other facing the fact of hitting chest or arms if it were to hit. He knew he had enough time to possibly gain one more attack on his opponent before that smoke eased off so made every action count as he had dashed to the side making sure the smallest bit of that midnight blue chakra were at the soles of his feet to make those steps light and stealthy to work his way behind him.- Yusugi: -He watched as Unaru’s left leg shifted just a bit before letting his bracer take the impact, before sliding off to the side. After this his opponent put away his custom kunai and retrieved two shurikens from his thigh pouch, and a smoke bomb. Yusugi kept his eyes on Unaru as he threw the smoke bomb at Yusugi’s feet before covering the area around him in dark gray smoke. Not long after the smoke had begun to cover the area around Yusugi he closed his eyes, raising his right forearm to protect his eyes, one of the shuriken cutting into is left forearm, while the other passed right by his leg. Right after the shuriken had cut into his forearm it immediately began to bleed. Little droplets of blood beginning to stain his black arm-warmers. With his eyes still close he had no clue of what to come. He could hear his opponent foot-steps but couldn’t depict which side he was coming from. Instead of waiting to see what would happen Yusugi decided to run straight forward, which led him safely out of the smoke. After he was out of the smoke he let his right forearm drop to his side before taking a second to look at the cut, his left eye squinted before throwing the senbon’s into the smoke, the senbon we’re aimed low, if it we’re to strike Unaru it would most likely strike his chest, arms, thigh, or face. After having thrown the senbon in the smoke he raised both his forearms over his face in order to be ready for whatever his opponent would throw at him.- KunisadaUchiha: -The masked ANBU member quickly fell to the rooftop as he watched the two Genin spar from atop of the building; he wondered why so many children of Amegakure chose to fought in the middle of the streets, but that wasn’t his concern. The ANBU member looked at the smoke protruding the area, making him sigh quietly underneath his mask before he activated the Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow technique on the two Genin. Once activated, a torrent of crows appeared around each Genin, trapping the two of them in it as the birds quickly flew around each Genin. This technique was merely meant to stop the two of them from fighting in the middle of the streets of Amegakure and would be held for as long as possible. Once the two had stopped their movements, the crows would then vanish into thin air as he deactivated his Genjutsu on the two of them. The ANBU member patiently waited for the two of them to go about their separate paths or even leave together; if they wished to continue their fight elsewhere, then so be it, but he was not going to have two inexperienced ninja fight in the middle of the streets of their own Village. The last thing the two of them needed was for a civilian to get injured or killed in their fight. Once the two Genin left, either separately or together, the ANBU member vanished as he left the vicinity.- UnaruInuzuka: -As Yusugi moved his nose realized he had moved and hear a small bark from a pup of his, lighter in tone than the other, clearly was his little female, even being told to stay out of the fight they clearly wasn't about to leave him on his own. His form moved only to find them miss his form. He had just been about to leap in once again on attack when suddenly he was engulfed in a murder of crows his form suddenly backing up silver shards flicking around at the unexpected attack looking for the source. His blood was singing with the interest of a fight and seemed to sit there almost trembling to continue however his form slowly relaxed, each time he shifted to move a bit forward he found the attack strengthen. He backed up and soon backed off, clearly someone wanted him to be distanced. Thru the grouping of birds he noticed in the openings the other genin was also surrounded . He itched to grab a weapon and argue this but he noticed an anbu upon the roof tops between them both along the street... he steamed at this but he knew when to stop... he backed off one more step and found the murder come to disappear, the fact they didn't fly away but disappeared told him it was a genjutsu. He saw that the anbu member wasn't about to leave and were watching them strongly... with this fact he got the clue... they were being told to break it up without a word. With an annoyed snort and hands stuffing into his pockets he turned to walk off the fight here clearly over. His hounds came hopping off the roof tops to follow him as he didn't bother glancing back as he walked along if the other wanted to follow him it was his choice...- Yusugi: -Right after he had thrown the senbon into smoke, the area around him quickly began to become surrounded by a flock of crows. He covered his eyes as he tried to fight it, each time he tried fighting it he notice the attacking of the crows strengthening each time. He opened his eyes slightly as he was able to see a little crack through the crows, as he noticed Unaru being completely surrounded by a flock of crows as well. After he stopped trying to fight the birds they simply disappeared in a poof of smoke instead of flying away. Yusugi questioned himself as to where in the world had the crows come from, as he tilted his head up he saw a tall figured male with a mask standing over the two individuals, Yusugi figured it was a higher up and he wanted them to stop fighting in the middle of the streets. He then looked at Unaru as he noticed an irritable facial expression appear on his face before his hounds hopped off a rooftop and began to follow him. After thishe watched as Unaru simply turned his back and began to walk away. As he was walking, not too far from Yusugi, Yusugi raised his voice “ Maybe we spar another time.” He grinned after making the comment before turning his back and heading home. Once making it to his house he bandaged his left forearm and continued one with his day.- 'End Results:''' Yusugi and Unaru encounter each other for the first time but in a spar. While in the spar Yusugi left forearm is cut by a shuriken. As the spar continues it is brought to a fast halt, as a Anbu member interferes and engulfs the two Genin in a Genjutsu that surrounded them both with crows. After the crows disperse the two walk their separate ways.